


30. Things you said on the Highway

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/553561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	30. Things you said on the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just thought I would jump in here and say that the following fic is set up a little differently from the others. You'll James POV first, then Q's. This is the aftermath of #16 of this series, Q's POV of Things you said with no space between us. With that, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S, I guess I'm back? Kinda. for now at least while I'm between semesters

Q

I find myself bent over your carburetor in the middle of nowhere and thinking to myself how in the world am I the one coming to your rescue when there is literally an army of drones we pay good money to do this kind of thing. Not to mention the actual roadside assistance you get with your insurance. Don’t tell me there’s not, I checked your policy on my way over. 

My wrench is jammed against a bolt that just won’t budge and I have to arch to get the leverage I need. The sun is beating down on my shoulders and I think that I am the world’s biggest idiot for getting sucked into solving even more of your problems. I can feel your eyes digging holes into my trousers, though and the small shred of smugness somewhere deep inside of me flairs up without warning. 

“Thanks again for-”

“Coming to your rescue?” I stand up straight, ducking my head out of the bonnet to throw you a glare over my shoulder. I almost instantly regret it as my eyes find yours and the look there is something hot and shimmery like the heat rolling up off of the asphalt on the side of the highway. Maybe what they say about you is true. 

“Careful of that one, he’ll snare you with a look then chew right you without a second thought.” 

The idea of being devoured by that smirk that’s twitching up the side of your face leaves me suddenly breathless. 

I just manage to hold my ground as you slowly encroach into my space and suddenly the sun doesn’t seem so hot compared to you standing there. “Is there some way I could make it up to you?”

James

I'm not sure what I am doing here, only that I got into my car this morning and sat in the garage for too long with the engine off and my fingers wound too tightly around the wheel as I had fought off the shadows of my nightmares; the same as always. Green unseeing eyes and dark hair floating into blue water.

It’s barely a flick of the wrist and I check my watch. I’ve burned through 20 minutes and I can’t seem to make up my mind. I close my eyes and the image won’t shake. My fingers find the keys and I peel out, trying to outrun that sinking feeling.

I think if I drive fast enough, the water won’t fill up the car and I might be able to breathe a little. Once I manage to clear the city, I roll down my windows and take long shaking breaths.  
I have been telling myself for a few weeks that you in fact do not check up on me because you care, but because you are a busy body. So the first time my phone rings, I simply let it go to voice mail. 

And the second… 

Please, Q… Don’t care. Not for me. Not like this. I think I’m drowning. Finally, I have to pull over, and my hands aren’t as steady as I’d like them to be when I pull the phone to my ear. 

“Double Oh Seven…” Why isn’t your voice clipped? What do you know? Of all the things you can pull up on your tablet with a few easy strokes, are my nightmares one of them? God… I hope not. 

“Q, would you be so kind as to-”

“We’ll see you Monday, Mr. Bond.” There is something round in the shape your voice takes around my name and I feel both comforted and claustrophobic. Right then and there, I decide that maybe it’s time to stop showing up at your place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
